leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeagoth/King Deino
bonus magic damage to the target. This damage splashes for 110% damage in a small radius around the target. Both the on-hit and splash magic damage do not affect structures however the splash occurs at 50% damage if Deino lands a basic attack on a structure. Deino deals 10 (+ 4 x level) bonus physical damage to structures with his basic attacks. The bonus damage to towers cannot occur more than once every 7 seconds for the same tower. }} Deino stomps his foot into the ground, sending a fissure in a straight line that deals magic damage and stuns all targets in its path for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |cost=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 mana }} Deino digs underground to his target, becoming untargetable. Once he gets to the target, he breaks out from the ground, dealing magic damage and knocking away all units a short distance. The targeted unit is knocked a further distance toward the starting location of Deino. Deino gains a damage-absorbing shield for 7 seconds upon eruption. |leveling= |cooldown=19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |cost=50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 mana }} Deino releases shards of his body that quickly orbit around him and shred all units struck, dealing magic damage. All units struck have their armor reduced for 6 seconds, stacking up to three times. |leveling= |cooldown=5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 |cost=24 / 26 / 28 / 30 / 32 mana }} Deino prepares his strength for 0.75 seconds. Then he slams his fist into the earth with all of his might, dealing magic damage to and stunning all enemy units in a massive radius. A crater is left behind. Stun duration ranges from 1.75 seconds to 1 second, based on distance from Deino. Damage decreases towards the edge with 40% minimum damage. While stunned, enemies will slowly slide towards the center of the crater. This slide effect will not occur on targets who entered the crater after Deino has created it. |leveling= |cooldown=130 / 100 / 70 |cost=100 }} NOTE: Yeah, I'm no Xypherous, I'm not the most original person alive. I just made a tank with a kit that I would love to see in League. This is merely a super super rough draft ''of what I'm thinking of. I am still fiddling with a lore for him. Right now, he's a sort of animated golem that was originally made in the image of a god, the god of earth's wrath. Deino belonged to the civilization who worshipped this god and he was made in the hopes that the god might grant them its powers. However, the civilization was brutally attacked by its foes and collapsed. The entire city was leveled and left in ruins, save for Deino. Suddenly, Deino "awakens". For some reason, he has sentience, but he doesn't understand why. And for another strange reason, he can ''remember ''things, despite never having been alive before now. He can recall the screams of the dying, the clashing of weapons and the chanting of the victors. Deino grows to hate how humans behave, using his civilization and the war as examples of what is wrong with them. They created a strone object in the hopes that a god might grant them some kind of power, an idea that Deino finds ridiculous. How is a god going to give strength to weak and feeble creatures like humans simply because they made a ''statue? Deino's new mind tortures him. He can analyze the stupidity of humans, Unfortunately, his mind still fragile, he begins to propose a solution: absolute extinction of humans. He reasons that humans wage war on each other because they know their time is up, they seek self-destruction, yet they fail in eliminating themselves. He believes his existence is not without purpose: he is the humans' savior, come to relieve them from the pain of life. Hence, he begins his quest of going from city to city, destroying their foundations and slaughtering all those he finds. Each society that is found by him is left in ruins, with every stone ground to dust, earning him the nickname "The Rock Wrecker". So far, I'm just okay with this backstory, I might edit it or outright replace it with something else. I took heavy inspiration from Pokemon actually. One day I suddenly thought of Rhydon and Rhyperior and said to myself "it would be so amazing if a rock-like rhino beast existed in League with a drilling horn mounted on his forehead" and that's how Deino was formed in my mind. And Pokemon fans will recognize the names "Stone's Edge" and "Rock Wrecker". Category:Custom champions